Buenorro por constipado
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras llegar de América, Mimi suelta que Taichi y Yamato están hechos unos buenorros. Yamato especialmente. Al caer enferma, Sora envia a a Yamato para cuidar de ella. Y apartir de eso, algo cambia entre ellos.


Cumpliendo reto de **Mid** , que de nuevo fue un Mimato y de nuevo: No me gusta nada uxu.

Creado en el post de retos del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **Su reto fue el siguiente:**

Nos ponemos en digimon Tri. Mimi vuelve a Japón, sola, sin sus padres, así que vive sola en su antigua casa. Cuando se junta con sus antiguos amigos siente de nuevo esa conexión que se había perdido un poco por la lejanía. Tanto es, que se toma la libertad de vacilar a Sora con lo guapos que se han puesto Yamato y Taichi, haciendo que su amiga se sonroje. A Hikari y a la pelirroja les sorprende un poco que hable de Yamato con tanta naturalidad al no ser los más cercanos. Un día que quedan todos a tomar algo aparece con mala cara hasta que se excusa para irse por no encontrarse mal. Termina enferma. Aprovechando eso, Sora y Hikari convencen a Yamato de que debería cuidarla porque ella está sola y a nadie le gusta estar sola mientras está enferma. Sus argumentos son contundentes: él es el único que tiene día libre además de que puede cocinarle sin envenenarla, cosa que otros no tanto. Sus intenciones son otras: además de curarla, sus amigas quieren que ya que Mimi ha admitido que Yamato es un Ikemen, se de una alegría a la vista y de paso fastidiarla. Pero ninguna sospechó que todo podía darse la vuelta de esa forma tan extraña y terminar de esa manera...

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Buenorro por constipado.

 **Pareja:** Mimato.

 **Ranking** : T.

 **Género:** Romance /humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC...

 **Sin final 02. Basado en Tri.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Buenorro por constipado** º

..

..

..

Mimi se frotó la nariz con cierta molestia y picor, pero no le dio importancia. Sonrió mientras miraba la comida. Las chicas habían accedido a comer algo típico y japonés dado que ella llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar en su tierra natal. Un picor molesto no iba a detenerla. Especialmente, cuando tenía tanta información que conseguir.

Koushiro le había estado explicando cosas normales, del día al día, pero existían ciertas cosas que él nunca podría explicarle y que esas chicas frente a ella, sí. Al menos, más una que otra.

Desde que llegara a Japón de ese modo tan inesperado y en una ocasión muy delicada, había notado los cambios especiales en todos sus amigos y que el pelirrojo no había detallado, desde luego. ¡Hombres! Aunque era natural que Koushiro nunca le contara cómo habían cambiado sus compañeros de aventuras. Puede que las chicas sí, pero los chicos… ¡jamás!

Mimi se había llevado una buena sorpresa y diversión pura con Koushiro. Pero también un sentimiento femenino e interno cuando vio tanto a Taichi como a Yamato. Especialmente, con este último. No cesaba de pensar en cómo había cambiado. De ser el chico cabezón y rubio que siempre tenía un Takeru en la boca, había cambiado a una especie de hombre sexy en crecimiento. Y Taichi. Oh, diablos, era como un chocolate derretido que querías llevarte a la boca y disfrutar.

Pero casualmente, esos dos hombres estaban concentrados en una sola mujer. La que tenía delante de ella, pelirroja y que comía como si fuera ajena a todo ese lio hormonal masculino que sucedía a su alrededor. Solo les faltaba a los chicos ponerse tutus y bailar al ritmo caribeño mientras esperaban que ella los notara.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó ya harta de que Sora mantuviera una sonrisa callada en el rostro.

Había escurrido su primera pregunta levantándose con la excusa de pedir más comida y creer que había visto a la nueva chica de clases. Mimi había esperado pacientemente, tosiendo levemente cuando bebió agua.

Cuando Sora regresó a la mesa, no dudó en abordarla.

—Yo entiendo que Hikari no haga caso a su hermano, porque ey, eso sería extraño. Pero no me negarás que tu hermano ha cambiado a convertirse en todo un Ikemen. No obstante, Yamato no se ha quedado atrás y cariño— señaló a Hikari con diversión—, esos dos comparten genes. Ya sabes, Takeru y él. Si Takeru sigue creciendo como ese rubio bombón, te lo quitarán de las manos en nada. Que es un Ikemen, por dios. Yamato lo es totalmente.

Amas chicas se miraron y luego a ella. Mimi sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Tan adorables ellas!

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a soltar pros a favor de los chicos, esforzándose más en Yamato, sin darse si quiera cuenta. Sí. Ese rubio de ojos azules la había sorprendido de muy grata forma.

—En serio. Yamato sería un buen partido— aclaró mientras se despedían. A esas alturas, el picor en su nariz apenas la dejaba respirar.

Hikari y Sora la miraron con preocupación. Cuando Mimi se alejó, ambas pusieron rumbo hacia sus respectivas casas.

—¿Por qué Mimi hablará tanto de Yamato? — cuestionó Sora pensativa y sonrojándose ante el pensamiento de cómo habían cambiado tanto él como Taichi en el trascurso.

Hikari sonrió.

—Es extraño porque no se han visto y creo que no han mantenido contacto.

Sora le devolvió al sonrisa, cómplice.

—Bueno, nos enteraremos mañana cuando quedemos todos.

—

.

Cuando consiguió llegar al lugar que habían quedado, Mimi estaba completamente agotada. Algo que era raro en ella. No había conseguido dormir por culpa de los estornudos y la tos. Tenía subidas de calor o un frio repentino y para más remate, muchísima sed.

No sentía el cuerpo para una quedada, pero era algo que no podía dejar pasar. La situación lo ameritaba de sobras.

Seguramente, si su madre hubiera estado, esa noche le habría preparado un caldo milagroso que la hubiera ayudado a dormir, pero vivir sola iba cargado muchas veces de pereza y especialmente, cuando te dolía el cuerpo como si te acabara de pasar una apisonadora por encima.

—Qué mala cara traes— señaló Taichi pasando una mano por su rostro.

Mimi le dio un pisotón y se sacudió el cabello con orgullo.

—Por muy guapo que estés, no le puedes decir eso a una chica— gruñó y se alejó de él para sentarse junto a Koushiro y Takeru en la mesa que habían acaparado.

Taichi la miró sin comprender, buscando ayuda en Sora y su hermana. Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

Mimi pidió una bebida con burbujas para su pobre estómago. La pizza de anoche estaba torturándola. Koushiro empezó a hablar de cualquier tontería y el mundo empezó a silenciarse para ella. Sus oídos pitaron de vez en cuando y la jaqueca empezó a acomodarse tanto en sus sienes como en su frente y la parte trasera de su cabeza.

No. No se encontraba bien.

Se levantó y tras hacer un amago de sonrisa, levantó una mano.

—Voy a irme, chicos. No me encuentro nada bien.

Se volvió, chocándose con Yamato. Este la sujetó de las caderas antes que terminara y ella se sonrojó, sorprendida. Sujetándose de su brazo y agradeciéndoselo, miró a Sora y levantó las cejas sugestivamente. Antes de irse, dejó caer la bomba de que tenía unos buenos brazos.

Sora enrojeció, pero estaba más preocupada por ella que por otra cosa.

—

.

—Por dios, dime que no tengo fiebre— suplicó mientras miraba el termómetro.

Pero el aparato parecía ir en su contra marcando treinta y siete con cuarenta. Mimi se echó hacia atrás en la cama. Con su pijama de encaje y la toalla húmeda sobre la cabeza.

Había llegado casi a rastras a su casa. Tosiendo y estornudando mientras buscaba un rollo de papel para sonarse. Se preparó hielo para el dolor de cabeza y buscó unas medicinas que no estaban. Vivir sola era lo que tenía, sobretodo, cuando no habías preparado la casa para una situación así.

El termómetro lo encontró en un cajón olvidado al día siguiente, tras intentar dormir en vano.

Y ahí estaba, marcando que, efectivamente, estaba febril.

Alargó la mano hasta el móvil y releyó el mensaje de Sora.

 _Me has dejado muy preocupada. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Negó con la cabeza al móvil y con dedos torpes, respondió.

 _Estoy muriendo, exageradamente, de constipado._

—

.

Cuando Sora recibió el mensaje casi estalló en carcajadas. Mimi seguía siendo Mimi hasta enferma. Ya le había extrañado que se fuera de esa forma el día anterior y maldecía al ver que iba a ser imposible para ella acudir a cuidar de su amiga.

—Hikari— nombró cuando esta le cogió la llamada durante el descanso—. Mimi está enferma, como temíamos. ¿Crees poder…? ¿No?... yo tampoco. No tengo el día libre… Ah… ¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano? Oh, Dios… si le enviamos a Tai sería un caos.

Sora miró hacia las verjas, donde Tai estaba entrenando ya con su equipo. El ofrecimiento de Hikari de enviar a su hermano para cuidarla, al tener solo entreno, iba a terminar en un caos. Con ella envenenada más que sana.

—Espera… ¿Y si enviamos a Yamato? — cuestionó. Escuchó a Hikari desde el otro lado de la línea y suspiró—. Creo que le vendrá bien, además. ¿No escuchaste como hablaba de él? ¿Crees que ella…? No sé… Intentaré ver qué consigo.

Colgó y pasos rápidos, llegó hasta el aula donde el rubio empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—¿Te vas? — cuestionó al verle.

Él la miró un instante, con el ceño fruncido y asintió con la cabeza.

—Han cancelado mis tres últimas clases, así que iré a casa.

—¡Eso es genial! — exclamó asiéndolo de las manos—. Entonces, tú eres perfecto.

Yamato la miró como si acabara de echarle a los tiburones, sin comprender y confuso. Mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta, le explicó, entregándole la llave de reserva que Mimi le había entregado en su momento por si sucedía algo de improviso.

Yamato estaba ya subido en su moto, con la llave en el pantalón y sin entender qué demonios sucedía, pero rumbo hacia la casa de la Tachikawa.

Sora sonrió satisfecha.

—Bueno, a ninguna mujer le hace mal tener un Ikemen haciéndole de comer cuando está enferma.

Y tras sonreír feliz y satisfecha, regresó al campo de futbol.

—

.

Mimi salía del cuarto de baño, con la camisa abierta del pijama justo cuando la puerta se abría. El calor de su cuerpo se agolpó en toda su cabeza cuando le vio. Yamato Ishida. En su departamento. Con una bolsa en la mano derecha y la llave en la cerradura. Sus ojos clavados en ella con sorpresa, desviándose hacia su ropa abierta, subiendo a su rostro.

Ella gritó, él le dio la espalda.

—

.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — cuestionó acomodando la ropa de su cama.

Todavía sentía las mejillas calientes y deducía que era algo diferente a la fiebre.

Él estaba junto a su escritorio, sacando algunas cajas de medicinas y comida.

—Sora me dijo que viniera porque estabas enferma.

Mimi rodó los ojos, comprendiendo entonces el misterioso mensaje que le había llegado al móvil antes de que ella decidiera intentar lavarse el sudor y, harta de batallar contra su camisa, había salido frustrada del baño para encontrarse con el chico.

 _Te enviaré algo que te hará sentir mejor._

Ella pensaba en un caldo caliente. No en un Ikemen caliente.

Sacudió la cabeza y evitó que sus ojos se perdieran en la forma tan perfecta que sus pantalones se aferraban a sus nalgas. Tenía un buen trasero, debía de decir.

Dios. En lugar de hacerle sentir bien, la hacía sentir más calor.

—He traído medicina. ¿La cocina?

Mimi señaló el pasillo mientras se recostaba y cubría los ojos.

—El salón y la cocina son uno. Siéntete libre de usar lo necesario.

Escuchó un gruñido de afirmación y luego, el sonido de las bolsas y sus pies caminar desnudos por la moqueta.

—

.

Yamato hizo algo rápido y lo suficientemente apetecible para una persona enferma que no quería comer. Y, teniendo en cuenta que Mimi siempre había sido rara con sus gustos de comida, se sorprendió cuando no dejó ni una migaja en el plato.

Había hecho que se pusiera el termómetro, que se duchara mientras él esperaba con la puerta encajada en el pasillo por si se caía. No quería volver a tener otra inesperada situación como cuando había entrado en la casa, aunque no le desagradara, sinceramente.

¿A qué hombre le molestaría ver a una mujer estando en su sano juicio? A nadie. El problema venía con sus hormonas. Había recordado aquel día en que le había reprochado a su padre por engañar a su madre. Recordaba el Ishida le había dicho que los hombres habían nacido con la maldición de poder estar siempre listos para cualquier acción.

Mirándose las caderas, cruzado de brazos y mientras en sus oídos resonaba el ruido del agua en la bañera, con una muy desnuda Mimi, se preguntó por qué malditamente era tan cierta esa excusa barata.

—Voy a salir— anunció Mimi.

Él cerró más la puerta para darle más intimidad y sabiendo que no iba a resistir ver su reflejo en el espejo.

—

.

Mimi salió con el cabello recogido en alto, las puntas de la coleta mojadas y encogida dentro de su pijama color salmón. Yamato le echó por encima una manta y la guió hasta su dormitorio.

La chica podía asegurar que Yamato tenía unas manos fuertes y unos dedos largos de uñas cuidadas. Al fin y al cabo, sus manos era lo que más usaba en lo que más amaba.

Se metió en la cama tiritando y estornudo cuando menos lo esperaba. Yamato le tendió un trozo del rollo de papel y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—Duerme— indicó—. Ayudará a bajar la fiebre todavía más.

Mimi le miró de reojo mientras se terminaba de sonar.

—Cuidas bien de las personas.

Él torció el gesto, como si un mal recuerdo acabara de acudir a su cabeza. Mimi suspiró. Sora le había contado ciertas cosas, pero no todas. Mimi siempre había vivido en su mundo de felicidad y no podía comprender la falta tan grande de Yamato más que desde el modo de la lástima y tristeza.

—Lo siento— se disculpó. Él enarcó una ceja—. Hice que recordaras algo horrible. ¿Verdad?

Él negó y tiró de las mantas para que se acostara de una vez. Mimi se acurrucó como una niña pequeña y atrapó la manga de su camisa. Él la miró con sorpresa, pero cedió a dejar su brazo ahí.

—Solo recordé una noche. Nada más.

Ella le miró con ojos suplicantes y él cedió a regañadientes.

—Tuve fiebre alta una noche. Mi padre trabaja y recuerdo que caí en el pasillo. Solíamos hacer las cosas solos. Ya sabes.

Ella asintió, muda. No se atrevía a interrumpirle y que él se detuviera.

—No recuerdo mucho, pero alguien me llevó a la cama y me cuidó del mismo modo que estoy haciendo. En sueños juraría que era mi madre quien lo hizo. Pero al despertar era mi padre quien estaba a mí lado.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Él la miró. Había terminado. No iba a contar más.

—¿Nunca se lo preguntaste?

—No— negó rascándose la nuca con la mano libre.

Mimi desvió la mano del agarre de su camisa a su mano, apretándosela. Yamato no le devolvió el agarre.

—Yo… siempre mis padres me cuidaban. Cuando enfermaba se preocupaban tanto que armaban un jaleo. Ahora lo he tenido que vivir sola y… es triste. Por eso— añadió—, me alegro que estés aquí.

Mimi no estaba segura, porque mientras hablaba, iba quedándose dormida. Pero juraría que Yamato le devolvió el apretón y que se quedó ahí hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

—

.

Cuando despertó, no había rastro más de Yamato que su móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Era de esos planos, guapos, de color blanco y tenía un colgante en forma de guitarra de él. Mimi lo encontró encantador.

Se apartó las mantas, notándose acalorada y vio que el vaso de agua sobre la mesita estaba vacío. Probablemente, entre su inconsciencia, debió de bebérselo y pensó que fue él quien se lo entregó. La loca idea de que se lo hubiera dado con la boca, estalló en su mente como un resorte, haciéndola tensarse en la cama.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el salón y se detuvo antes de ir más allá si quiera. Yamato estaba en el sofá, recostado contra el posa brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. La televisión estaba en las noticias. La apagó y se acercó a él.

—¿Yamato?

No contestó más que un ronquido suave. Sonrió, divertida. Cuando le dijera a Sora que Yamato roncaba. ¿Qué cara pondría esta?

Se llevó las manos hacia los hombros con ideas de echarle su propia manta, pero al inclinarse, de algún modo, cayó sobre él. En lugar de despertarse, él la apresó entre sus brazos y se acurrucó contra ella, suspirando ante el calor.

Mimi se quedó presa de su agarre, con la manta cubriéndolos a ambos y con la cara en su pecho.

—

.

Yamato despertó cuando escuchó a lo lejos su móvil. Estaba por levantarse cuando sintió peso sobre sí mismo y aroma a lavanda. Forcejeando con la ceguera a causa del sol vislumbró la figura sobre sí mismo.

Mimi se removió al sentirle, pero no despertó.

Yamato empezó a mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo demonios habían llegado a esa situación.

Levantó la manta y suspiró. Al menos no estaba desnuda.

Había tenido un lapsus y se había quedado dormido. Y estaba seguro de que ella estaba en su cama, acostada, sana y salva. No encima de él, en pijama y con el codo sobre sus costillas.

En un acto de preocupación, posó su mano en su frente y con alivio, notó que la fiebre había menguado.

Ella se removió, frotándose la nariz contra su pecho, murmurando su nombre en sueños. Yamato entrecerró los ojos y de su frente, sus dedos se perdieron dentro de sus cabellos.

Cuando Mimi volvió a removerse, apartó la mano con espanto de ser descubierto y ella le miró con ojos adormilados. Primero sonrió, luego se incorporó, llevándose con ella el calor y el dolor de su codo en sus costillas. Finalmente, se levantó y arrastrando la manta, se encerró en el dormitorio.

Yamato la siguió con preocupación, hasta que escuchó un chillido de felicidad escapar del baño.

El rubio no supo bien que hacer, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron de una forma inesperada.

Girando sobre sus talones, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

A Mimi se le bajó la fiebre y el constipado había pasado como una tormenta que no deja rastros.

—

.

Cuando Sora y Hikari la miraron expectantes, Mimi solo se ahuecó los cabellos y sonrió con orgullo.

—Venga, dinos— pidió Hikari uniendo las manos en sus labios como ruego.

Mimi no se hizo más de rogar.

—Vale. Gracias— escupió mientras no podía contener la carcajada por más tiempo—. Fue buena idea enviarlo. Un Ikemen para mí solita, cocinándome y cuidándome. No puedo pedir más— concedió.

—Fue idea de Sora— aclaró Hikari levantando las cejas de un modo que se le antojó semejante a su hermano.

La nombrada se ruborizó.

—Solo pensé en que te alegraría de más.

Mimi jugó con sus dedos por los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Quizás la visita de Yamato la alegraba mucho más de lo que esas dos pillas suponían.

Su móvil sonó y alargó la mano para ver el mensaje.

Era un mensaje de Yamato donde aparecía él con una bufanda, la nariz colorada y los ojos brillantes.

 _Es tu culpa. Hazte responsable._

Ella rio y tras mirar a sus amigas, se puso en pie, cogiendo su bolso.

—He de irme, chicas. Nos vemos otro día.

Y sin decir a donde iba ni nada, se enfundó la chaqueta y con sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo, caminó hasta la primera farmacia que encontrara abierta. Sus dedos se movieron por encima de las teclas de su móvil.

 _No te preocupes, Yamato-chan. Me haré responsable._

Le envió una foto con las medicinas.

Él le envió un mensaje con la dirección de su casa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Era la idea que tenía cuando puse el hc y no sé si era esto lo que querías, Mid. Si no es así, dime y pruebo de hacer otro sin problemas =D

 **17 de febrero del 2016**


End file.
